Froid
by Aeliva
Summary: Barty avait la tête sur les épaules. Barty était froid. Barty avait envoyé son fils à Azkaban, sans regrets. Barty n'avait pas d'émotions. Et Barty n'était absolument pas captivé par son assistant. Yaoi, que voulez-vous que ça soit d'autre? Oui, le titre et le résumé sont assez minables, je sais.


_**Bien le bonjour, le bonsoir ou salut, tout simplement. On se retrouve pour un Barty/ Percy. Oui, ceci est un couple extrêmement rare. Ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs. Pourquoi il y a plus de Dobby /Winky que de Barty/ Percy ? Le fandom m'étonnera toujours. Tiens Jade, toi qui le voulais, tu l'as ! Cadeau sœur ! Ah oui et je précise avant les remarques désagréables : les deux hommes sont majeurs, consentants et BARTY N'EST PAS UN PEDO ! OK ? Oui, car j'ai eu la mauvaise réflexion : « Ahhhh mais c'est de la pédophilie ! « A ceux qui disent ça je rétorque Harry x Severus ou Harry x Dumbledore. Je n'ai rien contre ces couples (hum…si enfaite) mais bon, on ne peut pas tout aimer, mais avouez qu'un mec de 17 ans qui va avec un vieux de 150 ans est assez dérangeant, oui. Donc voilà quoi…Ah si pour le Rating je ne savais pas quoi mettre alors bon…Ça c'est fait à plouf –plouf. Dites-moi si ce n'est pas bon et je changerais. Ok ? Bah tout est OK je pense…Bonne lecture mes amis !**_

 _ **AVERTISSEMENTS : Références sexuelles implicites, relations homosexuelles (dernière chance les homophobes ou les non fans de Yaoi de changer de fic), écart assez important de l'âge entre les personnages principaux, risques forts d'OOC (c'est ma première fois avec eux, gentils…)**_

* * *

La porte claqua. Barty savait qu'il devait arrêter ça tout de suite. Il devait arrêter maintenant où le point de non-retour serait atteint et il ne pouvait même pas imaginer les conséquences. Elles seraient désastreuses pour lui, pour sa carrière, son image et pour tout ce qu'il a construit de ses propres mains, à tel point que des frissons d'horreur lui parcouraient le dos quand il y pensait avec une trop grande insistance. Il avait déjà failli quasiment tout perdre à cause du garçon qu'il avait appelé, il fut un temps fort lointain, son « fils » alors il était hors de question de réitérer l'expérience et de, cette fois, voir sa tête tomber à coup sûre. Après tout, Barty avait toujours été quelqu'un qui avait la tête sur les épaules. Que ce soit quand il était enfant, à Poudlard ou dans à peu près toutes les situations qui suivirent, il n'avait jamais franchi les limites, il était toujours resté gentiment à sa place et tranchait de façon impartiale, peu lui important le passé, la famille, le sexe, l'âge ou bien la richesse de la personne. Il était froid, calme et réfléchi. Ces traits si caractéristiques lui avaient valus bon nombres de compliments de la part d'un côté mais également bon nombres d'insultes de la part de ceux de l'autre camp. Mais Barty n'avait jamais réagi. Quand il surprenait, par exemple, une conversation entre deux de ses assistants, se plaignant de la quantité de travail qu'ils avaient chacun à faire et qu'il l'appelait « le vieux bâtard » ou « le dictateur » il ne réagissait pas. Il continuait juste son chemin la tête haute. L'avis des autres lui importait peu. Après tout, pourquoi faire un scandale pour ça ? Les gamins n'en valaient pas la peine. Le reste des gens ne valait pas mieux. Il avait toujours eu la tête sur les épaules après tout. Il n'était pas du genre à réagir au quart de tour et faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera forcément par la suite. Il était maître de sa vie et de ses émotions.

Une petite voix rit méchamment dans sa tête à la dernière partie et lui glissa à l'oreille, cruellement « en apparence … ».

Barty gémit et posa sa plume, détenue par sa main droite, sur son bureau et enfouit son visage fatigué dans ses mains.

L'enfant (parce qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un gamin qui venait tout juste de passer la majorité et Barty le savait) avait commencé à travailler au ministère juste après l'obtention de ses A.S.P.I.C , alors que l'été approchait. Ce matin-là, à exactement 8 heures 6 du matin, quelqu'un tapa à la porte de son bureau. Il avait soupiré, agacé. Ne pouvait-il pas faire sa paperasse tranquille ? Il avait levé les yeux de son parchemin et avait sèchement lancé un « entrer ! » qui ne servit à rien car Cornelius Fudge était déjà entré et, tout content, trainait devant son bureau un garçon qui devait avoir à peine 18 ans, peut-être 19, le désignant comme son « nouvel assistant personnel ».Et alors, pile au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la tignasse rouge éclatante ainsi que sur le sourire un peu timide et crispé que le gosse lui donnait, Barty s'était senti d'un coup comme condamné. C'était un sentiment étrange. C'était comme si on lui donnait un coup de poing dans le ventre, qu'une descente en enfer commençait et que remonter serait quasiment impossible, que ses joues étaient tellement chaudes qu'elles pouvait facilement chauffer le ministère tout entier, que ses entrailles se tournaient et se retournaient comme des vers surexcités. Ce n'était pas censé être agréable et pourtant… L'agitation de son ventre ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il était resté immobile, le regard fixe, dévisageant toujours le garçon alors que Fudge continuait de gazouiller quelque chose comme « A.S.P.I.C…Poudlard…Arthur… ». Barty ne lui payait pas beaucoup d'attention. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux pour le moment, c'était le gamin qui jouait avec le bout de ses manches usées d'un air nerveux en voyant son futur patron le dévisager avec tant d'insistance. Ses pensées à lui devaient être tellement loin des pensées de Barty. Ce-dernier n'avait qu'une envie, chasser le Ministre de son bureau, fermer la porte à clé et claquer le garçon sur son bureau en l'embrassant tellement passionnément que son teint serait de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Rien qu'y _penser_ l'excitait au possible. Il dût serrer sa plume tellement fort dans sa main pour s'empêcher de mettre son petit fantasme à exécution qu'elle se brisa en deux. Il laissait dériver ses pensées encore 2 ou 3 minutes alors que Fudge, ignorant le dilemme qui déchirait l'homme, parlait toujours des capacités de Percy (Barty, malgré la brume qui embrouillait son cerveau, avait réussi à canaliser son attention pour apprendre deux ou trois choses sur l'enfant.) Au bout d'un moment et aux prix de gros efforts, Barty réussi à remettre en place ses idées et s'était raclé la gorge en demandant à Fudge s'il avait fini et si son « assistant personnel » pouvait commencer. Le Ministre, visiblement étonné d'être interrompu en plein monologue hocha la tête, poussa un peu en avant le garçon resté en retrait derrière lui et quitta la pièce en rappelant à Barty qu'une réunion était prévue le 13 de ce mois-ci pour « l'évènement ». Dès qu'il fut parti, l'homme plus âgé se leva et serra brièvement mais avec force la main du Rouquin, grimaçant un peu sous la force qu'il mettait. Barty fut fier d'entendre sa voix stable et ses phrases claires et précises pendant qu'il donnait des ordres à Percy qui hochait la tête, la mine concentrée. Le froncement de ses sourcils et le froissement léger de son nez lui donnait un air adorable selon Barty, se claquant mentalement pour remarquer ça. Il devait déjà faire des efforts astronomiques pour garder sa voix au même ton sec et glaçant qu'à son habitude alors inutile de remarquer des choses sur le jeune garçon qui le déconcentrerait davantage. Après avoir donné ses instructions, Percy le salua avant de quitter son bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui et laissant seul le vieil homme avec ses pensées. Celui-ci se rassit sur sa chaise en gémissant quand il sentit que ses pantalons étaient devenus plus serrés qu'avant l'arrivée de l'enfant. Merci Merlin pour les robes de sorcier trop amples qu'ils portaient toujours. Il ferma les yeux et prit une longue et profonde inspiration. Il fallait se calmer à tout prix. Si seulement passer quelques minutes avec le garçon lui faisait cet effet, il ne voulait même pas imaginer passer plusieurs heures avec lui tout en ayant l'air impassible. Barty resta plusieurs minutes comme ça, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, à essayer de calmer son cœur battant trop vite pour un homme de son âge. Après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, son cœur se calma et sa tête put se remettre en marche correctement. Si ça se trouve, le garçon était juste un charmant jeune homme –il gémit encore en revoyant le visage du rouquin dans sa tête- mais était stupide et épais comme un troll ? Si ça se trouve il était intelligent mais avait un caractère exécrable ? Si tel était le cas, son… « attirance soudaine »-il refusait d'utiliser le terme « coup de foudre ». Il n'était pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose ou une collégienne ayant son premier béguin bon sang ! Il était un homme !- s'étoufferait tout d'un coup, en peu de temps et sans grand effort de sa part. Barty eut un rire ironique. Quelle _naïveté_ avait-il fait preuve en pensant ça. Les jours suivants, il était tombé encore plus bas. Le garçon était l'une des personnes les plus brillantes qu'il lui eut été donné de connaitre depuis longtemps. 12 B.U.S.E.S et autant d'A.S.P.I.C, une bonne maitrise de certaines langues étrangères (le français, l'allemand et l'espagnole notamment) ainsi qu'un esprit vif et jeune. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire, la chose qui excitait Barty au possible, qui lui donnait envie de se jeter sur les lèvres roses et de marquer le garçon comme le sien et de ne jamais le laisser partir, c'était qu'il était _adorable._ Bien sûr, il avait un certain orgueil et son arrogance était assez prononcée cependant, quand on apprenait à connaitre le garçon, quand on essayait de sympathiser ou du moins de le traiter comme un égal, on découvrait un garçon adorablement timide et brillant, cachant ses craintes et ses insécurités par un masque soigneusement collé sur son visage, en permanence. Barty se haïssait pour avoir utilisé tant de son temps pour comprendre celui qui devait être seulement son « assistant ». Il se détestait pour avoir remarqué le fait que ses joues s'empourpraient quand on lui faisait un compliment, le fait qu'il se mâchait la lèvre inférieure inconsciemment quand il était concentré ou qu'il était vexé, le fait qu'il essayait toujours tant bien que mal de coiffer ses cheveux aux boucles sauvages quand personne ne regardait et qu'il faisait une légère moue boudeuse quand il n'y arrivait pas ou encore le fait qu'il frottait ses beaux yeux bleus tous les matins en arrivant au bureau, le teint encore pâle et les caractéristiques plus juvéniles que jamais. Barty soupira, posant sur son bureau surchargé de papier et de dossiers à signer sa plume ayant arrêtée d'écrire depuis longtemps. Voilà, ses pensées recommençaient à dériver sur le garçon. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Pour l'instant, il devait juste remplir des papiers fortement ennuyants, pourquoi avait-il besoin de se torturer mentalement en pensant au sourire étincelant, aux mains blanches quasiment féminines, à la voix énergiques qui le tuait lentement, voulant que cette voix crie son nom…

-Merde…

Il grogna en s'entendant jurer ainsi. Il avait été élevé dans une famille très noble, de sans pur, liée aux Blacks, et donc avait toujours reçu la meilleure éducation possible. Et comme tout bon homme éduqué sévèrement, jurer n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il méprisait les gens qui juraient à tout bout de champ, cela prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de gérer leur émotions correctement et qu'ils les laissaient prendre le dessus, au désarroi de leur sang-froid. Mais dans l'obscurité de son bureau, seul, il pouvait se permettre de parfois laisser échapper une exclamation vulgaire. A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Barty, soupirant, fit mine de travailler et cria à la personne d'entrer. Il garda les yeux sur son parchemin alors qu'il entendit la porte grincer assez sinistrement en s'ouvrant. Les pas de l'invité étaient secs et rapides, comme si il sautillait légèrement à chaque appui sur le sol. La personne arriva devant le bureau de Barty et celui-ci vu dans son champ de vision le bas d'une chemise blanche et le haut d'un pantalon noir. Malgré le fait que le garçon –il devait être relativement jeune vu sa taille fine et sa tenue assez décontractée que seul un jeune garçon bien formé pouvait se permettre sans ressembler à un gros bonbon emballé- attendait sans doute que Barty lève les yeux pour donner l'impression de l'écouter, le vieil homme continua de feindre être immergé par le dossier sur les places Bulgares. Il savait qui était devant son bureau. Il avait bien trop de fois dévoré Percy du regard pour le reconnaitre sans même lever les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Il ne voulait pas lever les yeux et devoir regarder le visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs, il ne voulait pas écouter la voix si charmante tout en feignant que son corps et son esprit ne réagissaient pas. Peut-être que si il continuait d'ignorer la personne devant lui elle partirait en le voyant occupé ? Il posa le dossier sur le côté et prit un rouleau de parchemin vierge qui trainait sur son bureau et fit mine de réfléchir à quoi écrire. Barty savait qu'il agissait comme un enfant, comme un des adolescents qu'il avait vu à Poudlard durant sa scolarité, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Depuis que le garçon était arrivé, il n'arrivait pas se concentrer, à travailler, il n'arrivait pas à continuer sa routine d'avant. Il avait réussi, un garçon de seulement 19 ans à peine, sans se rendre compte, à le mettre dans tous ses états en seulement deux petites semaines. Barty avait presque envie d'applaudir.

-Monsieur ?...demanda timidement la voix de Percy.

Soupirant en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait perdu cette bataille, Barty répondit seulement « oui ? » mais gardait les yeux sur son parchemin vierge. Il devait avoir l'air malin, se dit-il, les yeux fixés sur un bout de papier vide.

-Où je mets les dossiers que vous m'avez demandé d'apporter ?...

Ahhh…Ces fameux dossiers. Ils étaient juste une pâle excuse parce que le garçon l'avait surpris, alors qu'il le regardait intensément. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans son bureau. Il remplissait –feignait de remplir- les papiers plus ou moins utiles et Percy faisait du rangement dans les dossiers, rangés dans une grande bibliothèque au fond de son bureau. Autant il tuait lentement Barty de devoir regarder le garçon de loin et de ne pouvoir rien faire pour calmer son attraction croissante envers lui, autant il aimait vraiment avoir le garçon sous la main, que ce soit pour lui alléger son travail, lui poser des questions sur lui ou alors sur la politique ou juste sentir sa présence près de lui . Il l'avait regardé avec une telle insistance que Percy avait dû sentir son regard et s'était retourné avant qu'il ne puisse baisser ses yeux. Paniqué, il avait demandé au garçon d'allé demander à Verpey des dossiers sur la coupe du monde de Quidditch, précisément sur la sécurité. Percy avait hoché la tête et était parti, visiblement fier d'avoir quelque chose à faire. C'était il y avait à peine dix minutes et Bary ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Si le garçon venait à comprendre, s'il venait à décrypter le regard que Barty lui donnait, ce-dernier était sûr qu'il en mourrait. De honte évidemment mais aussi de tristesse en sachant que ce jeune homme qui pouvait avoir qui il veut ne prendrait pas un vieil homme marié à son travail et ayant envoyé son propre fils à Azkaban comme amant. Ce n'était pas des insécurités ou que Barty se sous-estimait il savait ça, c'est tout. Même Verpey, qui a le Q.I d'une patacitrouille , saurait pertinemment que le jeune prodige du ministère ne s'embêterait pas avec un « vieux pervers », comme Barty s'appelait souvent ces temps-ci. Se rendant compte qu'il était resté silencieux, Barty répondit sèchement au garçon, attendant toujours patiemment.

-Mettez-les sur le bureau, merci. Vous êtes libre pour le reste de la soirée.

Barty avait souvent fait ça, libérer le garçon un moment de la journée. Ou il lui laissait une plus grande pause déjeuner, ou il le laissait l'après-midi, le libérant plus tôt le soir, ou alors (et c'est ce qu'il faisait le plus souvent) il lui laissait son samedi de libre. Barty n'aimait pas garder Percy le week-end. Les assistants ne sont pas des elfes de maison, ils peuvent avoir une vie à côté du travail ! Ou alors il faisait ça uniquement parce que son assistant avait des cheveux de feu et des yeux très bleus ? Sans doute un peu des deux.

-Merci, monsieur !

Barty se sentit commencer à sourire quand il entendit le garçon. Il savait qu'un grand sourire avait illuminé les caractéristiques de Percy et il aurait bien aimé lever les yeux pour regarder sa tête si son ventre se tenait décemment. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il garda la tête baissée.

Il sentit un léger coup de vent lui bouger les cheveux quand son « assistant » posa la pile qu'il tenait quelque instant plus tôt dans ses bras et il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte. Barty entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gros soupir fatigué. Cette histoire le fatiguait émotionnellement et physiquement.

-Monsieur ?

Barty fut si surpris qu'il leva accidentellement les yeux vers le visage qu'il avait tant évité et dévisagea le garçon. Il était exactement comme il y a quelques jours (même quelques minutes) roux, couvert de tâche de rousseur et beau. Comme toujours. Ce qui changeait de d'habitude c'était l'expression de ses yeux et la moue soucieuse qu'il abordait. Barty pouvait gérer plus ou moins les réactions de son corps si cela consistait à seulement regarder le garçon faire des choses de tous les jours. Mais le voir avoir une moue si adorable, si _naïve_ ne faisait pas parti des habitudes. Barty sentit son sang s'amasser à plusieurs endroits dont ses joues et à une place plus _stratégique,_ ou à l'inverse s'arrêter de circuler, il sentit ses entrailles disparaitre et ses mains devenir moites. Son cerveau se vida instantanément quand ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la pale peau du cou du rouquin. C'était _mal._ Il ne devait certainement pas avoir envie de mordre les lèvres du garçon jusqu'à-ce qu'elle se mette à saigner et encore moins faire mille et une tâche sur le cou immaculé (ce que Barty trouvait bizarre. Il aurait seulement des tâches de rousseurs sur le visage ? Il vérifierait bien…) C'était _mal, trop mal et bien trop mesquin s'il abusait de sa position avec son si innocent Percy._ Il se demandait d'où venait cette soudaine envie d'appeler Percy « son ». Il avait désiré le garçon bien sûr mais jamais un surnom possessif ne s'était incrusté dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Monsieur vous allez bien ? Vous m'inquiétez…

Barty se rendit compte qu'il avait été resté sans réaction, regardant so…Percy. Il espérait juste qu'il ne s'était pas léché les lèvres avec une trop grande instance aux mots du garçon. L'enfant voyant son manque de réactivité, sembla hésité avant de gentiment poser sa main droite sur l'une de ses épaules et de doucement secouer. Barty se sentait en proie à une violente fièvre. Il avait envie de retirer sa robe de sorcier tant il avait chaud mais il sentait une espèce de sueur froide lui parcourir le dos. Ce n'était pas agréable, contrairement au tortillement de ses intestins. Mais la légère pression sur son épaule était réconfortante et il aurait aimé qu'elle soit ici pour quelques heures voir quelques années. N'apercevant toujours aucune réaction de la part de son patron, Percy retira sa main (Barty avait juste envie de lui crier de la remettre maintenant mais aucuns mots ne voulaient sortir) puis contourna le bureau. Il passa une main devant les yeux de Barty mais celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas. Percy se mit accroupi, comme si il parlait à un enfant un peu distrait.

-Monsieur Croupton ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me parler si vous voulez…Je peux aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il en souriant doucement plaçant sa main sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise, à seulement quelques centimètres de celle de Barty.

Les mots inquiets et doux de l'enfant plus la proximité déclenchèrent quelque chose à l'intérieur de Barty. Il attrapât la cravate du rouquin avec sa main gauche tout en saisissant l'un des poignets de Percy avec sa main droite alors que le jeune homme clapit. Il le releva de sa position accroupi en même temps que lui se leva de son siège, il le poussa avec plus de force que nécessaire contre la bibliothèque, faisant tomber la moitié des dossiers qui étaient si bien rangés dans un bruit sourd, et claqua ses lèvres contre celles de l'assistant momentanément gelé. Barty se hâta de fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait absolument pas voir le regard dégoûté et choqué que Percy devait lui lancer il se haïssait déjà lui-même; il était inutile d'en rajouter davantage. Il tenait toujours la cravate du garçon avec une main de fer. Il la lâcha, gardant tout de même son autre main enroulée autour du fin poignet. Même si le baiser ne devait faire plaisir que pour une personne et que le garçon devait être abasourdi, peut-être même effrayé, Barty ne put réprimer le frisson qui parcourut son corps. C'était tellement mieux que n'importe lequel de ses fantasmes. Les lèvres étaient douces, quoi qu'un peu gercées, et la sensation du corps contre le sien était enivrante. Néanmoins, le plaisir était un peu gâché par le cerveau de Barty qui lui criait que le garçon ne jouissait de ça comme lui, qu'il était sans doute pétrifié de terreur vu que Barty sentait qu'il tremblait comme une feuille et que sa respiration contre ses lèvres était laborieuse et qu'il ne valait pas mieux que le pire des imbéciles. A contre cœur, Barty lâcha le poignet de Percy, lui permettant de partir facilement que ce soit en poussant Barty loin, ou en lui donnant un coup de poing, ou une claque ou autre chose. Sentant que le garçon était sans doute trop horrifié pour lui-même se dégager, le vieil homme commença à éloigner ses lèvres alors que le jeune homme commençait à remuer. Barty s'attendait à tout, mais certainement pas que les mains du garçon s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant totalement. Il fut si surpris qu'il ouvrit instantanément les yeux et gémit de ravissement en voyant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Percy avait le teint écarlate, les yeux fermés et il était si près que Barty pouvait compter les taches de rousseur qu'il avait sur le nez. Certes son assistant était grand mais pas aussi grand que lui et donc l'enfant était sur la pointe des pieds en équilibre précaire (un geste que Barty qualifierait d'adorable si il pouvait réfléchir correctement) alors que ses bras étaient autour du cou de son patron et ses mains étaient toujours logées dans les brins grisonnant, poussant les mèches dans un grand bazar. L'homme plus âgé enroula ses bras qui avaient été jusqu'à présents inutiles autour de la taille de Percy, rapprochant le plus possible leur corps maintenant qu'il savait que le plaisir était retourné. Sa tête tournait et il avait l'impression d'avoir bu un trop grand nombre de verres alcoolisés. Même si il n'avait rien de tel et que la seule chose qui lui donnait chaud c'était son excitation et le corps pressé contre le sien. Il lécha les lèvres du garçon et sentit un autre frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale quand celui-ci ouvrit timidement la bouche. Son sang ne fit pas un tour que la bouche de l'enfant était ravagé et que les premiers gémissements lui échappaient. Barty sentit que Percy ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine en vue du fait qu'il avait l'air totalement dépassé par les évènements et ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment réagir pour retourner un baiser. Les minutes s'écoulaient et Barty sentit qu'il devait reprendre son souffle. Agacé, il tira sa tête en arrière et planta son regard dans celui du garçon qui avait ouvert les yeux en sentant les lèvres de son amant quitter les siennes. Ses gémissements s'étaient arrêtés et il abordait une mine boudeuse, peu crédible dû à sa respiration en lambeaux et ses lèvres joliment rouges. L'homme sourit méchamment quand il recommença à s'approcher des lèvres de l'enfant qui faisait des petits bruits impatients et finalement se détourna au dernier moment pour mordiller la mâchoire de Percy qui fit une exclamation de mécontentement en se voyant refuser son baiser. Sa colère fut vite étouffée quand son amant commença à trainer des baisers à priori innocents le long de son cou et qu'il souffla gentiment dans la coque de son oreille. Le rouquin tirait les cheveux de son patron avec force et ses supplications étaient désespérées et à moitié gémit à chaque fois que Barty mordait à un endroit stratégique, le faisant tortiller avec désespoir. De son côté, son bourreau savourait les bruits du garçon et prenait un malin plaisir à éviter le plus possible les lèvres que le jeune homme voulait absolument qu'il embrasse. Même si il appréciait le petit jeu qu'il menait, son… _problème_ commençait vraiment à le gêner vu que sa pauvre petite victime bougeait beaucoup, frôlant parfois son excitation. Percy, visiblement lassé du jeu ou alors trop excité, prit les devants et commença à retirer avec précipitation sa chemise. Barty lui saisit les poignets avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, les tenants contre la bibliothèque juste au-dessus de sa tête, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Heureusement pour lui, il avait assez de force pour tenir les deux avec une seule main (ou peut-être que le garçon ne luttait pas beaucoup en vue de la situation) et il put utiliser son autre main pour la glisser dans les cheveux frisés et enfin donner au garçon le baiser qu'il voulait. Le baiser était plus doux que le précédent et le jeune homme fit un petit mouvement pour libérer ses bras, toujours prisonniers par son patron. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas obtenir gain de cause, il changea de stratégie et fit brièvement appuyer plusieurs fois sa jambe contre l'excitation de l'homme plus âgé, feignant n'avoir rien fait de façon délibérée. Barty savait ce que le garçon faisait, il n'était pas stupide. Il détacha sa bouche de celle de son partenaire et lui chuchota gentiment «Pas ici ». Même si Barty ne pouvait se rappeler d'un moment dans sa vie où il avait été à ce point rempli de désirs, il était encore à peu près lucide si il allait avoir des relations charnels avec l'enfant, le si beau jeune homme, ce-dernier méritait de le faire dans un _lit_ et pas sur un bureau dur, en étant obligé d'étouffer ses cris pour éviter que les autres fonctionnaires l'entende(même si la soirée était déjà avancée, nombre de salariés étaient encore ici). Il aspirait à la soie, aux matelas les plus confortables et aux mots doux tendrement chuchotés dans le noir. Barty lâcha enfin les poignets de son assistant avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et d'humer l'odeur des cheveux en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant sur l'image de sa chambre, avant de sentir les sensations désagréables du Transplanage l'envahir.

* * *

Barty passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon endormi sur sa poitrine, réfléchissant intensément. Il remarqua que la peau de l'enfant était encore légèrement rouge et qu'une jolie marque possessive (oh il ne pouvait pas voir correctement dans le noir mais il était certain qu'il y en avait plus d'une) entachait son si joli cou. Il continua à jouer avec les jolies bouclettes, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'elles étaient collantes et humides. C'était en partie de sa faute de toute façon. La tête de Percy reposait sur l'épaule droite de Barty et il était à moitié couché sur l'homme qui avait un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. La peau nue du garçon était couverte de sueur sous son toucher et Barty ne put se résoudre à être dégoûté. Percy dormait profondément, couché dans ses bras, après avoir eu des relations avec _lui._ De quoi devrait-il se plaindre ? Il serait affreusement fine bouche s'il venait à dire qu'il n'était pas satisfait. Cependant…Il avait fait l'amour. Très bien, et maintenant ? Oh Barty ne se voilait pas la face le garçon ne devait pas avoir de sentiments pour lui. Il avait sans doute conclut avec lui par nécessité (il n'avait jamais demandé au jeune homme s'il avait une ou un petite ou petit ami(e)) ou même pour être sûr qu'il garderait sa place au Ministère même en cas de problème, maintenant qu'il avait un moyen pour faire chanter Barty et qu'en plus il tenait ce-dernier aux creux de ses mains. Car, même si le garçon était majeur, il ne l'était que de quelques années, quand à Barty…Il n'était certainement pas le plus vieux du Ministère, soit. Mais il n'était pas très jeune non plus, fleuretant avec la soixantaine. Son âge n'avait jamais gêné le vieil homme mais ici, il aurait aimé avoir quelques années de moins, peut-être que 10 aurait été suffisant. D'autant plus, le garçon était le troisième enfant d'un de ses collègues, ce qui était assez mauvais pour les relations de travail. Comment pourrait-il lire le nom « Weasley » dans un dossier sans penser à ce jeune garçon, à son amant de sans doute une nuit ? Cela lui semblait insurmontable. Mais, si pour le garçon, ce n'était qu'une histoire sans suite, cela convenait à Barty. Il n'avait aucune envies de forcer son protégé à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Après ça, il demanderait à ce que l'enfant soit changé de département. Il avait songé avant demander de transférer son assistant mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à le faire. Il aimait bien trop avoir Percy dans son périmètre. Mais, après une nuit si intime (les gémissements cordonnés, les lèvres se fracassants ensembles, la peau humide faisant un bruit obscène, les doux mots chuchotés au creux de l'oreille et les mains entrelacées…), leur relation de travail serait maladroite et, si l'enfant mettait toute son énergie à éviter son patron, ses belles capacité en serait gâchées et son glorieux avenir au Ministère –Barty était certain que le garçon avait un avenir radieux devant lui- serait entaché et cela, Barty ne pourrait se le pardonner. Il sentit ses traits se durcir et sa main s'accélérer dans le buisson rouge du jeune homme couché sur lui. Ça ferait sans doute mal au début, mais après il se sentirait engourdi, sans émotions. Comme quand sa femme Elisabeth était morte et quand il a envoyé son fils à Azkaban. La pensée de sa chère femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marron lui paraissait maintenant loin, comme un rêve grotesque. Barty poussa un gémissement. Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ? Il était censé avoir la tête sur les épaules. Pas laisser ses émotions le dominer. Le garçon fit un bruit et Barty crut un moment qu'il s'était éveillé. Il tourna son regard vers l'enfant et sentit ses traits s'adoucirent. Son cher avait une petite moue paisible que Barty ne put s'empêcher de trouver enfantine. Le garçon s'agita un peu et, à sa grande, surprise, l'homme plus âgé sentit les bras que l'enfant avait enroulé autour de lui se resserrer alors que le rouquin marmonnait quelque chose d'intelligible et qu'il enfonçait encore plus profondément son visage dans son cou. Barty avait l'impression de s'être transformé en ours en peluche géant. Il sourit un peu en fermant les yeux, essayant de s'endormir alors qu'il huma une dernière fois l'odeur de Percy.

* * *

 _ **FINISH ! 1 semaine que je bosse dessus, j'en peux plus ! Dieu que j'aime ce couple….Bon, pour le peu de personnes ayant sans doute lu cette fanfic, je ne peux que vous demandez si ça vous a plu…Alors Jade, ça fait quoi de se faire carotte le lemon promit ? Dur hein…Bah j'espère ! Review ou pas, c'était marrant d'écrire sur eux deux et je le referais! Bye bye les amis !**_


End file.
